1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to enema tip and more particularly to an enema tip designed for introduction of a barium enema into a patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The principal advantages of the enema tip of this invention over prior configurations known to applicants are the provisions in the tip construction for proper location and retention of the acorn tip in the patient. More specifically, the tip construction itself provides a locating feature to thus make it unnecessary for the user to perform this function.